Kill La Kill Season 2 Not really
by HellBorn Rayquaza
Summary: The life fibers have come back! A whole new cast of characters with the old ones being legends and tales of glory! Its a fun filled ride with some more cool stuff enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Hey girls and guys Hellborn here! I want to apologize first and foremost for not posting anything… period for like months. Okay so my Birthday was the 16th [July] and i've been writing since then and 8 have most of chapter one done and have another story on the way. As for my other stories, from so much negative feedback most are cancelled, sorry. And for once I do a story that isn't Pokemon and this may or may not contain lemons. We'll see alright ill shut up now and get to the story hope you have a great day or night.

"Bailey, shut up" A 16 year old boy wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie said to his friend he walked other kid, Bailey looked a little bit annoyed at him but did stop as she knew how she could ramble on. "Hey Daniel, what's that?..." She asked watching a small flaming projectile fall from the sky heading towards them."Hmm?" He grunted lowly before looking up and his good falling off his head. He stumbled back and fell along with Bailey as the projectile hit the ground 20 something feet in front of them. He stood and slowly made his way to the edge of the semi-deep crater that had been created. A orange-red ball of something was at the bottom. The rough, bowling ball sized object did nothing except glow. A few red strands seemingly of the object floated around the ball. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket and jumped into the crater, sliding down, Bailey next to him. As they got to the bottom and walked to the object a part of it shot out at them and before they could react it swallowed them in darkness and they fell unconcious.

Sorry it's so short but it's a prologue and I don't have much time to write. The next chapter should be at least 1-2k words so if you liked it so far, the short amount please stick around and leave a comment. Have a good day/night and Hellborn out~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo guys, so I'm taking WAY to much time writing I know chill.

I felt sick… I felt like I was being dragged around and could hear scratching coming from outside of wherever I was. All I was able to see for the past week was the unconscious body of Bailey. Somehow the organism… or at least that's what I thought we were in, had been able to supply water to us. It was connected to my hoodie, and it looked like it was slowly injecting something into it. I was growing tired and fell asleep. I heard a voice on my head.

" _No no, this won't do… the essence is almost finished… possibly the boy could hear me, but the girl… hmm she should be awake shortly."_ It said.

"H-Hello? Who are you? What are you"

" _I expected you to hear me but to be able to speak… more than expected. You are stronger than most, and since you are I may as well tell you. My name is Senketsu._

"Wait… from the legends? You were Ryoku's Kamui right?" He asked excitedly. "What happened to you?"

" _My soul was preserved in the life fiber, it is coming back and I need another to fight with me. You two were just the closest to the meteor."_

"What are you doing to Bailey and I?" He asked.

" _I am injecting life fibers into your clothes, the girl had a lower tolerance than you so she had passed out and I have extracted the excess fibers. She maxes out at only a mere 38% but you can handle 62% at the most"_

"Oh and what are we in?"

" _You're in a shell made of life fibers, and we are in the crater i have only had you for a few hours"_

"It felt like weeks!" I exclaimed.

" _Well it Is finished your friend should wake up any minute and the shell will dissolve. You can talk to me anytime, I have made the way to wake me up more efficient than blood. Just pull the cords on your hoodie with the hood up. And I've told her how to do hers."_

"Okay…" I said.

-A few hours later at Daniel's house-

"Daniel! Bailey! Dinners ready" Daniels mom yelled up the stairs. I made my way downstairs with Daniel. I practically lived here even though Daniel wasn't my boyfriend, we had known each other since around a year old as out families had been friends for years.

"Thank you ma'am" I said to her as we passed.

"Thanks mom" Daniel said lowly.

We sat down and ate, it was Shepards pie which was one of both Daniel and I's favorite foods. "Daniel wanna go to the park after dinner?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sure Bailey"

I put a few strands of hair behind my ear and continued eating. After dinner we did go to the park and just sat on the swings talking. We walked around our small town before heading back and watching some TV before I headed home walking alone through the dimly lit streets. The yellow lights illuminated the grimy streets and sidewalls filled with gum, trash and other disgusting things. I kicked a small crushed soda cab into the grass and put my hands in my pocket and my earbuds in my ears. I saw a shady looking person at a corner and crossed the street to avoid him. He started following me and after around a minute and he still was behind me I turned around and confronted him, in case he had a weapon I had a pocket knife I took everywhere that I was clutching in my pocket the ergonomic handle feeling weird against my skin. The man looked at me not saying anything before pulling out a hunting knife. I forgot all thoughts about fighting back before sprinting off in the direction of my house. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP!" I ran in my door and locked it. Unfortunately my parents had left and I ran and locked the back door also before hiding under a desk. I heard a loud crack and I called the police as I saw the ax blade stuck in the door. I heard sirens and saw the guy running. I went out wanting to help after grabbing a baseball bat. I snuck beside a house as he ran past and swung hearing a loud crack as the bat connected to his head and the clink of metal as the knife fell to the concrete. That night I stayed at Daniels lying in their guest bedroom. I shuddered under the blankets feeling my body warming up. "Th-Thank you" I said to Daniel's Mom and she smiled closing the door.

Sorry it's short but I ran out of inspiration and a lot happened in this chapter so i'm happy, tell me what you think and yes I know that this only focused on the actual life fibers early on but that guy has a big role trust me, anyways hope you have a good day, HellBorn out-


End file.
